


Revenge

by It_started_out_as_a_feeling



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_started_out_as_a_feeling/pseuds/It_started_out_as_a_feeling
Summary: Penny finds a way to get revenge on the Jones'. Take Jughead.Juhead will be punished and FP will feel the guilt for it.(Idk I'm bad at summaries)Disontinued. Sorry, if anyone wants to continue, feel free to. Im just not into Riverdale anymore and its hard writing for it when I dont enjoy it. Sorry again to disappoint.





	Revenge

Penny Peabody trudged past some of her fellow Ghoulies, including Malachai. She was going to make Jughead Jones pay. Beg for mercy. But how? Well, the answer was easy. She hated FP as much as his son, so, she could kill two birds with one stone. Take Jughead. Torture sounded fun. Shed him of his Serpent tattoo as he had done to her and she could hurt FP by tormenting his son. The perfect plan, if she said so herself. Which she did.  
‘Oi, Malachai!’ she yelled at him. He looked up from his group.  
‘What?’  
‘Wanna have some fun?’ she asked, mischievously. Malachai smirked maliciously in return.  
*************  
Jughead sat up swiftly, breathing quickly, his heart pounding and head throbbing. He could’ve sworn he heard someone in his room. He quietly swung his legs over the side of his bed and made his way to his small desk to get his pocket knife. But it was gone. Not good. He looked around and saw his window wide open. He specifically remembered closing it last night.  
A small thud from the living room made him freeze. Someone was in there with his father. He reached for his phone, dialling in 911, not pressing call yet. He hoped he wouldn’t have to press the green phone button.  
He quietly opened his bedroom door, cringing as it creaked loudly. He crept through the hallway slowly, ready for anything. Or so he thought…  
He reached the end of the hall and poked his head into the living room where his father should’ve been sleeping on the couch. But his father was on the floor, a small pile of blood around his head. But his chest was still rising and falling, indicating that he was still alive.  
’Dad!’ he ran to his dad, completely forgetting he was unarmed and there could be someone in the trailer with them. Something hard made contact with his head and the last thing he remembered was his father’s eyes opening as his father weakly said ‘no!’ before he was engulfed in darkness.  
*************

**Author's Note:**

> Disontinued. Sorry if youre disappointed. I just dont think I can write good anymore. Not that this is good. Im surprised people actually like it 😂


End file.
